


[podfic]   Put an ocean and a river between everything, yourself and home

by kaixo (ballpoint)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/pseuds/kaixo
Summary: "Life resembles a novel more often than novels resemble life"  George SandOr in which they realise there's a certain kind of love between them after all.





	[podfic]   Put an ocean and a river between everything, yourself and home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Put an ocean and a river between everything, yourself and home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369618) by [Anaile20GH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaile20GH/pseuds/Anaile20GH). 



> Thank you very much to Anaile20GH for permission to podfic your work! It was lovely to reread this again

Reader's notes :

  * There are two versions of this podfic; one with music, and one without. I'd suggest that you set your volume settings to low for a bit, because everything reads loud 
  * Two versions are audiobook files, and one is mp3. I'm new to this podfic game, so I can't say if there's streaming at Dropbox anymore (there used to be) sorry 
  * As set: If the original fic has a lock for registered users only, the podfic will be locked to registered users only too



**Read by** : kaixo  
written by [anaile20GH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369618)

 **Music version: mp3** [73 MB 53 mins long][link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/sjyfuj2nkfest17/put%20an%20ocean%20and%20a%20river%20%28music%29...%20anaile20GH%20-%2021_05_2018%2C%2016.47.mp3?dl=0%20)

 **Non music version** [65.0 MB] [here, I hope ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/q1zwc54x97rkdr6/put%20an%20ocean%20and%20a%20river...%20anaile20GH%20-%2021%3A05%3A2018%2C%2015.26.mp3?dl=0)

**.m4b version[here ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jlkbtitlhwwelsi/01%20put%20an%20ocean%20and%20a%20river...%20anaile20GH%20-%2021_05_2018%2C%2015.26.m4b?dl=0%20)**

**Mediafire links**  
[mp3 file ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/aa69u3s62cavtr9/put_an_ocean_and_a_river_between_everything%252C_yourself_and_home.mp3/file%20%20)  
[.m4b file ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/o6nno8797f0rajt/01_put_an_ocean_and_a_river..._anaile20GH_-_21_05_2018%252C_15.26.m4b/file%20%20)

Any broken links please don't hesitate to ding me. Cheers.


End file.
